The New gang
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: 9 Years after the anubis Gang have graduated, A new load of year 10s take over Anubis house join Grace, Giles, Thalia, Lola and Issac as they go through heartbreak, detentions, good times and the bad times


**Gracelynn POV.**

I let my long dark chocolate curls fall on my shoulder I place my signature pink headband on the top of my head before changing into my school uniform, Today was the first day of term and everyone has changed houses due to the year 7s.

Me, My boyfriend Giles and my new friend Thalia were the only ones here so far.

I walk downstairs and see two people stood there a girl with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail she also had sliver hoops in, next to her was a boy with dark blonde/brown curly hair.

"Hey!" I chirp.

"Great another posh twat" The blonde mutters pursing her lips.

"Pardon?" I ask.

"Ignore her I had to share a cab with her and it wasn't fun"

"Do you two know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Nope" The boy says popping the 'P'

"Well I'm Grace lynn but please call me Grace" I say grinning.

"But please I don't care" The girl mutterd

"I'm Isaac" The boy says ignoring the much smaller girl next to him.

"I'm Lola" The blonde says looking at the floor.

"Well Lola your rooming with me!" I say smiling, Lola gives me a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.

I hear laughing I turn around and see Thalia and Giles.

"Hey baby!" I great going up to Giles holding his arm smiling brightly.

"Woah!" Isaac mutters I notice him staring at Thalia who blushes.

"Well aren't I the third wheel" Lola says making me laugh.

"And who is that?" Thalia says facing the blonde.

"Who are you?!" The blonde says glaring at the tall honey blonde infront of her.

"I'm Thalia Mason heiress of Mason hotels my father and mother have been married for 19 years and we own a 12 acre estate" She says proudly.

"I really wish I didn't ask that question" Lola mutters rolling her eyes.

I face my boyfriend "So babe wanna hang out tonight?"

"Can't Thalia's is helping me out with German homework"

I nod feeling a pang in my heart "Cool"

My brown haired quiffed boy friend kisses me softly I kiss back going on my tip toes.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

I giggle and nod "Much better"

"Giles! Walk with me too Science" Thalia wines making me glare at her.

"Seem as you have him tonight you don't need to walk with him to science" I bark.

"Ugh! Fine Isaac walk with me" The honey blonde orders Isaac making the boy follow her like a lost child.

"He's like a sad lost puppy" Lola comments making me and Giles laugh.

**Lola POV.**

I stare after Grace and Giles as they walk away intertwined, I look down at my stupid uniform!

I sigh before clutching my bag and walking out of the house, I slowly walk to science, once I arrive already is sat in there seats.

"Hello Sweetheart name?" A sweet voice says I face the voice she had strawberry blonde hair and was very tall.

"Lola Pierce"

"Nice to meet you, Please can you sit at the back Next to Isaac Rushton"

I nod and walk towards that idiot I was with in the cab, he was too friendly!

"Hey" He says, I roll my eyes and pay attention to the teacher.

"Hello Year 10 I'm Miss. Spark and I'm your science teacher, today were going to do a fun practical so with the person next to you turn on your bunsen burns and collect some old food from the front"

I place my goggles on my face, as Isaac goes to the front and gets a splint to set the bunsen on fire.

He comes back with the splint of fire, I grab it off him.

"So pretty" I murmur.

"What?" He asks putting his goggles on.

"The flame" I say before putting the bunsen to on fire, I quickly put it out.

"Do you think Thalia likes me?"

I face him "Does it look like I care?"

"Not really but-"

I cut him off "You like her then tell don't let a girl wait around it hurts"

Isaac nods "Thanks Lola your not that bad"

"Jeez Thanks!"

"It was a compliment by the way"

I roll my eyes "Your too nice, Nice guys always finish last" I say before looking at Thalia who's currently flirting with Giles.

"What does that mean?"

"Thalia won't like you, your too avaliable little miss. 12 acres wants a bad boy"

"And how do you know this?"

I shrug "Them type of girls are all the same"

"Well what type of girl are you?"

I think for a moment "I'm not sure but I know for a fact I'm not your type of girl"

"And why's that?"

"Because you want a princess and I've been arrested before"

Isaac blinks "What for?"

"Robbing a store, I was part of a gang back then we were the Cobras"

"Sounds fun"

I let out a laugh "Yeah! Getting chased by the police is my favorite thing to do"

He laughs "I have to say never been chased by the police"

"Well you never know" I sing.

Isaac smiles softly at me, I smile back before gluing my eyes to the desk.

**Gracelynn POV.**

"Aww! Babe I think Lola likes Isaac" I say aloud to Giles, who looks down at me.

"I think he likes Thalia"

I frown "Thalia just gets in the way"

"Of what?"

"Lola and Isaac...Us" I say the last bit softly.

Giles laughs "What?"

I shake my head before attempting to walk away but his arm grabs mine making me face him.

"You know I care about you right"

"Sure" I say emotionless "But I don't think you care about me the way a boyfriend should"

"Yes I do!"

I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow "Really? Fine when's my birthday?"

"Uh...Second of June?"

My eyes widen "It's Halloween!"

"Oh yeah"

"Don't talk to me!" I snap.

"Gracie"

I feel tears in my eyes "Don't call me that"

"What's your problem woman?"

Just as he says that Thalia skips up too us "Why are you arguing?"

"none of your business!" I snap, Giles smiles at Thalia.

"Actually you know what I hope you too are very happy together" I say before walking away tears falling down my face, I hiccup before crying louder.

Lola looks at me before growling and walking over to me "My conscious is saying that I should see if your alright"

I shake my head more tears falling down my face "I TRIED but he likes her!"

"Your better than her!"

"Tell him that!" I say before crying even louder "I want him back! "

"It's not just even been 5 minutes"

"It hurts because I know he doesn't care" I choke out before crying again tears and mascara staining my now sticky cheeks, I turn around and see Thalia crying?

"WHY THE HECK IS SHE CRYING?!" I bark, Giles and the rest of the class look at me.

Isaac walks over too me and Lola.

"You okay?" He asks making Lola smack him around the head.

"Idiot" The blonde mutters making me laugh, Lola walks back to her seat.

"Why are all boys so annoying?"

"Thanks!" He snaps making me giggle.

"Not you, you actually seem like a decent guy"

"So do you but a decent girl not a guy"

I laugh again "Your funny"

**Love Triangles already!**

**Grace loves Giles who likes her and Thalia who likes Giles and Isaac who likes Her back but Lola might like him.**

**Confusion!**

**Which couple do you want to see happen?**

**Lola/ Isaac**

**Grace/ Giles**

**Grace/ Isaac**

**Thalia/Isaac**

**Thalia/ Giles**


End file.
